Stipperby Sentinels - Starting Classes
This is a list of possible starter classes, races and background for the Stipperby Sentinels campaign. Each role should just be taken by one player. The listed feats and equipment are essential and have to be taken. If there are any left-over feats and money, they can be allocated freely. Kazad Krizahn This section covers Dwarfs from Kazad Krizahn. 'Barbarian, Dwarf' You're a dwarven Slayer from Kazad Krizahn. You were part of the lower class of Kazad Krizahn and were recruited into the regiments of the slayers called the Bloody Axes at a very young age (20 years or something). And although the Bloody Axes gave you training and shelter (and many a beating for disobeying orders), you felt like leaving them and make something out of yourself (and actually kill something threatening). So one day, you just ran away. You made it to Clearcrest and very early clashed with the guards after nearly demolishing an entire tavern and challenging/provoking every single patron. The amount of guards that were needed to subdue you woke the curiosity of the Realm Protector. Feat: Two-Weapon fighting Weapon: (Waraxe, dwarven) x2 Gold: 2d4 x 10 'Gunner, Dwarf' You are one of the few that know what a firearm is. You were part of the Dwarven ranger regiment "Thunder Hammers" in Kazad Krizahn. Your platoon was send to Clearcrest in an effort at cooperation between the Dwarven City-State and Clearcrest. But mainly you guys were sent to Clearcrest to impress the locals with Dwarven technology. When you heard that the Realm Protector was sending out a group to deal with a problem, you asked your superior if you could join said group to test some of the ideas for weapon improvements you have in the field. Armour: Hide, Weapon: Thunder Bringer Equipment: Bullets x 20 Black Powder Horn, Black Powder Travel-keg, Advanced Backpack Sack, Medium, Bottle Attachment, Stonewall Stout x2, Springwall x2, Grappling ladder, Grappling hook, collapsible, Tongs, Metal, Percolator, Mess Kit, Heat Mat, Ear Plugs, Brewmaker, Dwarven, Gold: 4d4 x 10 [Class Description in NE] 'Fighter, Dwarf' You are a defender of Kazad Krizahn. You are part of the Kazad Krizahn dwarven Army. You were sent to Clearcrest as part of the Krizahn's Embassy staff. The Realm Protector asked for the Dwarven City-State's assistance for this job, they just picked you, claiming that only the best are send to protect the embassies. In real, you barely had any training to speak of and the state sends just unimportant guards to the embassy since there is no risk at all of anything ever happening there. Feat: Goad Weapon: Warhammer Armour: Half-plate, Towershield Gold: 3d4 x 10 City of Clearcrest This section covers all kind of people from the city of Clearcrest. 'Bard, Human/Half-Elf' You're a bard from Clearcrest. You were performing through Clearcrest's low quarters and cheating your way through the high quarters. When you heard the opportunity for a big job opened up, you bluffed your way to the Realm Protector in hopes of wealth and seeing the world. Equipment: Disguise kit, Forgery kit, Gold: 4d4 x 10 'Fighter, Human/Half-Elf/Dwarf' You are a city-guard of Clearcrest. The captain of the guard thought of you when asked by the Realm Protector if there are any viable fighters he could spare. You want to defend Clearcrest and her citizens at any cost. Feat: Combat Expertise Weapon: Longsword Armour: Scale mail, Light steel shield Gold: 3d4 x 10 'Rogue, Human/Half-Elf/Halfling/Dwarf' You are a streetwise entrepreneur of Clearcrest. During your carrier as a cheater and thief, you made yourself a couple of enemies. But your last little stunt went sour and you made yourself a couple of really nasty enemies. The best thing is to get out of town for a while. Coincidentally, you heard of a that job the Realm Protector offers… Equipment: Messenger Bag, Sack, Medium, Caltrops, Thieves’ tools, Crowbar, Grappling hook, Mirror, small steel, Rope, hempen, Listening cone, Gold: 4d4 x 10 'Wizard, Human/Half-Elf/Halfling' You are an easy-going Wizard of the College of Mages. You are a quite average student of the College of Mages. If it wouldn't have been for that Wand of Dimension Door, you would have been late for class every other day or so. And although your school has an enormous library, you spend barely any time it in doing research (it helps having a Wand of Scholar's Touch). When one of your teachers announced the Realm Protector's search for volunteers, you proved your resourcefulness once again and managed to receive the job. You're not sure why you wanted to job though...probably because you were bored out of your skull. Equipment: Signet ring (proving to be a absolvent of the College of Mages), Wand of Dimension Door (13 charges left), Wand of Scholar's Touch(15 charges left), Scroll of Disguise Self x 2, Scroll of Bigby's Helpful Hand, Scroll of Cheat, Ink (1 oz. vial), Inkpen, Parchment (sheet) x 6, Gold: 1d4 x 10 'Knight, Human' You are an ambitious Knight that wants to join the Order of Weitersburg. You are the second son in a relatively wealthy family. Since your older sibling will be the one to inherit your father's shop, you plan on becoming a great defending of the realms at the Weitersburg. You heard the Realm Protector is searching for courageous fighters to send on a task, and not only will it bring you close to the Weitersburg itself, but you also hope that succeeding in this task will help you at becoming a proper Knight of the Weitersburg. Gold: 10d4 x 10 Description PH II Army of Clearcrest This section covers all kind of soldiers of the realm of Clearcrest. 'Fighter, Human' You are a soldier of Clearcrest. When your regiment's lieutenant was approached by the Realm Protector asking if he has a fine soldier to spare, the lieutenant asked your company's captain, which pointed to your platoon leader, which pointed to your sergeant, which pointed at you; because you were the greenhorn and not fast enough at saluting him properly. Feat: Power Attack Weapon: Halberd Armour: Chainmail, Gold: 2d4 x 10 'Scout, Human/Half-Elf/Halfling' You are a scout in the army of Clearcrest. When your scout-pack leader announced that the Realm Protector has a task that needs to be accomplished, he suggested that you should do it. A successful return might land you a promotion and helping some clueless adventurers around the countryside might prove to be valuable training. Weapon: Composit Longbow (of your starting strength) Equipment: Arrows x 20, Forester’s Cloak, Advanced Backpack (+ Waterproof), Sack, Medium, Bedroll, Blanket, Winter, Bedroll, Flint and Steel, Hempen Rope (50 ft), 2 Sunrods, Trail rations x 5, Waterskin, Dagger, Gold: 4d4 x 10 Description CAd Trinity This section covers members of the holy Trinity 'Cleric, Human' You are a Cleric of the Trinity. You were trained in a priory close to Aitenbach. When the Realm Protector asked around for suitable followers for a task, the Aitenbach priory responded and send you to Clearcrest. Gold: 5d4 x 10 'Paladin, Human' You are a Paladin of the White Contenders. You are part of the order of White Contenders based in Weitland. You are a Neophyte of it's 8th reserve company. Your first task to become a full Initiate is to succeed in the task the Realm Protector is giving you. Gold: 6d4 x 10 Other 'Bard, Halfing' You're a traveling Bard from Gassen. You're a traveling bard that has seen a fair share of places around Clearcrest. When an opportunity for some glory opened up, you moved yourself into the Realm Protector's spotlight by exemplar knowledge of the realm...at least half of what you told them was true. Gold: 5d4 x 10 'Ranger, Human/Half-Elf/Halfling' You are a lone ranger of Isentannicht. Finishing a job brought you to the capital. You stumbled upon the Realm Protector's task of organizing a group to investigate a problem. Seeing that there is a fair pay involved, you offered your knowledge of the surrounding lands and impressed in (slightly embellished) stories of your previous jobs. Weapon: Composit Shortbow (of your starting strength) Equipment: Arrows x 20, Forester’s Cloak, Advanced Backpack (+ Waterproof), Sack, Medium, Bedroll, Blanket, Winter, Bedroll, Flint and Steel, Hempen Rope (50 ft), Trail rations x 5, Waterskin, Dagger, Gold: 4d4 x 10 'Sorcerer, Human/Half-Elf/Halfling/Gnome' You are an ambitious Sorcerer of the Spire. You don’t understand why people say magic, and especially Sorcerers, are so dangerous; magic is great! Sure, you blew up your own room a couple of times...but accidents happen. You just want to get out of the Spire, this beautiful marble prison for spell-touched people like you, and experience the world. When the Grandmaster told you about the Realm Protector's job offer, you tried to beat your classmates by any means necessary. And although you set a couple of additional rugs on fire, the Grandmaster saw your perseverance and your wanderlust. He decided to issue you your license and send you on your way to fulfil this task. Equipment: Signet ring (proving release of the Spire), Gold: 3d4 x 10 'Swashbuckler, Human/Half-Elf' You are a soldier of fortune sailing the open sea, that was thrown of his ship. You were part of the crew on a bounty hunter. When the ship went to port in Clearcrest, you spend most of your money on drinks. The last thing you remember is a half naked Dwarf wrestling with a couple of off-duty city guards trying to enjoy a beer. You woke up in a completely demolished tavern the next day and stumbled down to the docks, just to discover that your ship left without you. Having no money and no job any more, you heard of the Realm Protector's task. Gold: 5d4 x 10 Description PH II Elven Sarathai This section covers Elfs of Sarathai Enarith. 'Druid, Elf' WIP 'Ranger, Elf' WIP Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 New Players Category:Stipperby Sentinels